Demons vs Angels!
by That-Double-D-Tho
Summary: The world has gone to.. well, hell. It's a constant fight vs Demons and Angels. Who is the Devil? When have I been and Angel? Wait they're the bad guys? Rated M just in case might be KevEdd later. Sorry for bad summary, may be renamed. Has a few Oc's and a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

My new fic! It is Ed Edd n' Eddy demons vs angels! It will most likely be KevEdd with a few minor ships such as Eddy x Nazz and others. I hope you enjoy this, I'm really gonn put some effort in this one! Please ignore any grammar errors and I hope I explain everything right!

**I do not own EEnE or anything mentioned but the story line.**

2/3/2025

We've been workng for days! These assholes took over our camp! They've been working us to the bone! Chopping wood, digging, repairing, mining, and even as test subjects! I've seen a few guys being dragged away, shots in their neck, foaming at the mouth and eyes rolled back. I knew one of them personally. Good guy, and even had a 17 year old daughter. Poor kid. Anyways, I hear them coming i gott-

2/5/2025

Had to hide my dairy before they caught me. It was a surprise inspection, thank god they're idiots! Didn't even bother to check under the mattress! I had to old Eddy's mouth shut, he almost got his ass killed.

~Kev

Kevin snapped the worn, brown leather diary shut. He slipped the dairy along with a pencil under the worn mattress. After the war, humans have become animals! Grouping up into tribes, or camps and trying to become "Top Dog". Though, we all know humans are less superior. The Demons and Angels are the real "Top Dogs". When this long war ends, whoever comes out on top will rule over Earth. Us humans will be simple slaves... Well that is if the demons win! Only a dumb ass would cheer for the demons, those scum.

He's seen those.. those horrid creatures! He's seen them murder, and take two of his most closes friends with them. They were young, this war had about just started. They, as in, all the cul de sac kids, had been hiding at Rolf's house inside of his barn. There was plenty of food and room, and was actually clean. The door was busted down and two large males, both with dark hair and horns and pointed ears. They had twisted smirks, just thinking about it sent shivers down Kevin's spine. They walked forward confidently. Rolf stood up and yelled out something and charged forwards at the men. They easily grabbed him and shoved him back towards the barn door.

One went out with Rolf and they heard blood curtling screams. Edd, who was next to him let out a loud sob. That had caught the attention of the other male. He grabbed Edd's arm and yanked him up and landed a punch in the gut. Edd doubled over and looked as if he was going to puke. Before he could the demon sprouted wings and busted through the roof, a unconsious Edd in his arms. Ed and Eddy wanted to help his friend when he was first grabbed but both were frozen in fear. Hell! They all were frozen in fear. later they found blood covering the outside of the barn doors and even a arm, covered in the red liquid.

Years later they all had grown more and had come together with other peaceful humans and made a large community. Everyone was respected and kept to themselves. Children were taught, Women cleaned and watched after the children, Men farmed and did other labor. It was nice and Kevin and Eddy both were founders. Both were respected men, who made just rules and tried their hardest to keep everything in order.

Now, they weren't the only ones. Why they had kept in a quite place where no large wars were going on, others had too. Most of these groups were terrible, going around and wrecking places and raiding others. They would set fires to homes and even take slaves.

Sadly, this is what had happened, and they had been tooken over one of the most famous of these groups.

There were three groups that were very large and wealthy.

**Delta Bombers -** These guys specialized in slaves and always had tricks up their sleeves.

**Crimson Rebels -** They. Were. Crazy. Killed anything that moved. They loved to murder for fun and always made a show of it.

**Claymore** **-** The worst of them all, the strongest as well. They were strong in trade and were somewhat of allies to the other two. They mostly took over camps, but never kept slaves for long. Either sold them or let them earn freedom.

They had been caught by the Delta Bombers, which was honestly very fortunate.

And of course, you had the Demons and Angels. Of course as you think, the Angels were more clean and were beautiful, with white feathery wings. Looked angelic and they shined and had amazing smiles.

The Demons were normally hidious. Some were half animal and most were gritty and dirty. Kevin knew some were even disfigured and some were as handsom as Angels, which those were mainly used for spying.

Both had a leader of course. The Angel's leader wasn't God, or Jesus or any of that bullshit. No he was just a regular Angel with "Royal" blood.

No human, nor Angel, has ever seen what the real Devil looks like. Everyone guesses that he is disgustingly ugly or even half goat. Kevin never has bothered to think about it. He'd rather not, just thinking about it makes his blood boil with rage.

_I will avenge Rolf and Double D._

_I will kill those damn Demons!_


	2. Chapter 2

Few things I wanna mention, I had help making some stuff up from the series of books I'm currently into : The Edge Chronicles. By: Paul Stewart Illistrated by : Chris Riddell |||| For the character Puck, his design was absolutely based off Slaughterers from his book, I suggest you look it up! Only a few changes from his characters though such as eyes and stuff. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW POLITELY! 3

3/7/2025

Damn, haven't kept you updated. Sorry... We lost Jonny, he tried to save Sarah from being tooken in for their sick expiriments.. Sarah wasn't saved. Haven't seen Ed in a few days. We've really been doing the same thing. I still have hope, I hear someone may be coming to help us. Some have said they've seen people watching from the hills not too far away from here.

3/15/2025

I hear something, I wanted to say bye. I may die, I may live but I know something is coming.

~Kevin Barr

He slipped the diary and worn down pencil under the mattress and sighed. He put his hands together and made a quick pray. "Please god or whatever, just don't let me die! Please!"

Dark shadows fell over him as something flew over the tent he was currently in. Angels..? His eyes screwed shut and his nose wrinkled as a terrible stench over came his senses.

_Demons._

His blood turned cold as a million thoughts ran through his mind. He jumped to his feet, and ran as fast as he could out of the tent. He skidded to a stop and looked around in awe and terror.

Hairy beasts with large clubs and even just their bare fists were going at the men who actually tried to defend the base. Some others who looked half animal were looking through each tent. All sorts of odd looking things or creatures were roaming all around, either fighting or checking tents.

One stopped infront of him. He had wavy and untamed red hair. Some orange... fur? Ran down his nose and he looked like he had a cat nose. His eyes were like cats, they were brown he as well also had slightly thick eyebrows and pointed ears, one was peirced. He wore green baggy pants, a red cloth used as a belt. He wore no shirt but a red sash was around his from his left shoulder to his hip and another one of the same color around his waist.

A small smile appeared on his face. "Kevin Barr I take it?"

How did he know his name? Who is he? _What_ is he?

He nodded silently, not trusting his voice to show fear. The man nodded and whistles a shorter male over. He looked... like a fish? He had light blue skin, teal hair with light black here and there, and green eyes. He wore a baggy dark green shirt and had gills on his neck. He pushed past Kevin, a hand landing on his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice his hand was webbed as well.

face grabbed his shoulder and led him away from the fighting. He took him a little ways and they hopped fence and went to the hills near by. Once behind the medium sized hills he saw a truck and his other friends from his childhood. A centuar was huffing inpatiently as he shoved Jimmy into the bed of the truck. There was a large blanket and three pillows. Kevin supposed it was for them. They all got into the back, as the centuar requested. A few minutes later they were driving off on a dirt road. The centuar parted and went back towards the camp.

A few hours later, it was getting darker and Nazz was the first to speak, "This is no coincidence, I mean they got all of us. Childhood friends, known eachother since we were babies, In one place and they're taking us prisoner!" They heard a loud amused laugh. The cat/man who was driving continued to laugh, cathing their attention.

"What's so funny!?" Shouted a obviously angry and confused Eddy. He stood it but stumbed and fell back on his butt his dark blue/black hair covering his face. This made Kitty laugh even harder but stopped when he almot swirved off the road.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just y'all assume some funny things. I'd have killed you, we don't take prisoners. You're our guests. You are to have dinner with the boss." The man looked in the mirror of the truck, catching eyes with Kevin.

"W-who's boss?" Spoke up Jimmy, stuttering slightly.

"Take a wild guess. The _Devil_ himself of course! You'd better be honored. He chose each of you to be his honered guest and to have dinner in his mansion. Now sleep up!"

Fearing for themselves and eachother the all only slightly reluctantly tried to get comfortable. The wind blew past loudly and the pillows were a little lumpy and the blanket barely covered them all, but they soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Psst..PSSSSST! Eddy! I think we are there!" Kevin shifted in his sleep as he heard Ed whisper not so quietly. When the word clicked though, he shot up and grabbed his head in pain. His head had been aching for a few days and sitting up too fast really made his head swim.

"Ugh..." He blinked his eyes and took in his surroundings. It was only starting to become light out, the sun barely peeking out from behind the large tower... Wait... What!?

A large tower stood up high, it looked incredibly built, though slightly lazy on some parts and was painted black and red. A few of the dozens of different shape windows were broken. A tall, rusty, black fence with sharp points and barbed wire circled the large building. A few outposts were around the building where all sorts of creatures stood guard with crossbows and other sorts of colorful weapons. It looked about 30 meters tall.

He didn't have time to continue staring as a few heavily armored centaurs came to them. One with large, curling horns and slightly long brown hair began sniffing the air. "Ugh! I smell an Angel!" He leaned over the bed of the truck and begin sniffing Eddy up and down. He backed up and slapped him. "Fuck off you weirdo!" "**How dare you!**" screamed the half man half horse. He pulled his arm back and was about to punch Eddy into the next week. "STOP!"

yelled at the top of his lungs his arm out stretched forward gripping the centaurs shoulder. "Puck! OH! Shit, hey, um.. Let me guess these are our guest..." The cat man, who was named Puck, nodded. "If you even tried to hurt him, boss would have your head!" he screeched. They all visibly gulped.

Walking inside, while being guided by Puck, they noticed the inside was... _clean_. They could slightly see their reflection in the so clean white tiled floor. There was a large staircase, a red carpet going down it. The place was lit by a tons of candles! Creatures roamed the place, some even who looked similiar to Puck. Some were talking, smaller children looking ones running and playing and even some were gossiping and pointing at them.

A small child with sharp teeth and spiked up green hair bumped into Kevin's leg. He looked up with a curious look, "You smell funny mister..." He stood up slowly and backed away before smirking and running off to join his friends who looked shocked at their friends bravery. Kevin raised a questioning eyebrow, completely forgetting his fear. This place seemed okay.. like it wasn't really scary. He didn't dare to speak though and continued on.

After walking for what felt like hours they had finally reached the top. Unlike the other levels of the place this on only had a short hallway and a huge door. The other ones just had halls with smaller doors leading to the demon spawns rooms and other places, like closets. Torches were shining red leading to the door.

Two large Ogre beasts stood infront of the large entrance. "Halt!" one shouted. Puck stuck out his arm and stopped them. He stepped forwards and leaned in to whisper in the large puke colored beast's ear.

It nodded knowingly. "Ah.. Go on in.." It said, it's voice was very deep and thick sounding. Puck smiled and backed away from the ogre. He turned around to face the curious and frightened group behind him.

"A few warnings before you are to see the boss. ONE," He shouted the last word. "do not insult him. Also don't provoke any of the guards.." His light brown eyes drifted over towards Eddy but quickly changed where he wwas looking to avoid any outbursts. "One more thing.. just.. just don't be too shocked okay..?" Without thinking Kevin asked, "Why? Is he really ugly? Scary?" Puck paused in his actions of turning around and opening the door. Both Ogres made eye contact. Puck shifted his weight to one foot awkwardly. "Uh.. yeah.. what you said.." He leaned his weight on the door and it cracked open. The creaking of the door echoed around the large building.

GASP! What next?!


	4. Chapter 4

The room was lit up by very dim candles, making averything look covered in a blanket of shadows. The room was enormous! To the the left and right there were couches and paintings of demons along with more furniture though all of it covered with sheets and looked dusty. Straight ahead he wall was made of stained glass to look like the devil, his face was made to be shadowed so as to leave it to the imagination.

It all led up to a overly large chair fit for a king. It was raised up from where they were so it required stairs to climb. There was a human figure laing on the chair side ways, his legs were draped over one side and they could see the lighting of a phone, the brightness was turned down so they still could not see much.

Puck ran forwards and kneeled down infront of the start of the stairs. The figure sat up a little. "Puck? Is that you? Dear friend are you back already...?" Puck coughed lightly. "Ahem.. Eh.. They're here sir." Something seemed off to Kevin, like he should be more happy then nervous.

The figure sat up straight. "Heh," He laughed embarrassingly, "oopsies! Also please Puck you don't have to call me sir! Call me my name.." The figure stood up and began walking forwards down the stairs. "I'm so happy to see you all! I'm sorry I left how I did, I do hope you will understand once I explain to you what happened."

He began making it to the last step as he stepped down the dim light shined over him making him visible enough to see.

He had wild and untaimed black hair that was hardly brushed but still looked neat enough to be presented infront of people. He had pointed ears, both of them peirced with gauges in them. He had two curling horns from his head though one was broken but the other one was full. The broken horn had to small rainbow bands wrapped on it and a metal bracelet type thing with four different colored stars on it, each had a funny little face drawn on it. He wore a large coat with a collar coming up to his ears and it was open revealing his stomach. He wasn't super muscular but he wasn't a stick either and he didn't really have abs. He had sharp peircing red pink eyes and the pupils were slits. He had a necklace on as well, It was a chain that connected to a metal circle which had an upside down star in it.

_His smile was beautiful._

_He had two sharp fang teeth which stood out._

_He also had a gap tooth smile too._

_"Please.. call me Double D."_

:3 :3 :3 :3 I love him so much he may be OOC btw along with the others :3 :3 :3 :3 3


End file.
